Glee  Set Fire To The Rain
by A.R.Walters
Summary: Danni Granger is a new student at William McKinley High School. She has moved there from Britain after the death of her parents. After meeting someone from her past, and realises that he may only be the one to release her from the pain she feels.
1. Chapter 1: To Ohio

Set Fire To The Rain

"_Hey! Stop it!" Danni giggled as he tackled her onto the floor. He pinned her down playfully. _

"_So you **are **ticklish!" He chuckled. Danni squirmed and pushed him off her. _

"_Doofus." She laughed. He raised an eyebrow. _

"_Danni, no one says 'doofus' any more!"_

"_Gimme a break, dude, I'm British!" He smiled at this remark and punched her gently. She punched him back. Then they started to play fight, until they both fell over. They both burst into peels of laughter and then... it just stopped. He locked his eyes with hers, and she blushed a bright red. He moved in... Foreheads... Noses... Li-_

"_DANNI!" Danni shot up like a rocket. He backed off immediately. She sighed._

"_What Mum?" _

"_We have to go!" Danni looked at him and smiled._

"_I'll, um, see you tomorrow?" _

_He grinned._

"_Yes. Bye." She stood and left the room, only peeking back to mouth something to him. _

_He smiled and nodded, as if he understood, but when she'd gone he frowned._

_'Ah, well, I'll ask her tomorrow.'_

_. . . . . . _

Danni gazed around the apartment, taking everything in. She felt miserable, but she had to forget about the past and make a fresh start. And moving to America was the best way to forget about everything. Her parents had been killed in a car crash six months earlier, and she was still struggling to get used to them not being around. But she had to try. She was 17 now, she had to grow up.

She looked up as her Dad's best friend walked in and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Will Schuester looked down at the teenager sat on his couch. She looked so much like her Dad. She smiled weakly. 'Hmm, putting on a brave face.' He thought. "So," He said aloud, "You said on the way here that you like to sing?" For a brief moment her face lit up.

"I like to dance, too." Her face fell. "Dad... he paid for me to go to hip-hop classes." She chuckled suddenly. "Mum always said it was an atrocious style of dance, but then she'd come to my performances with Dad and she'd be completely blown away. She couldn't believe that I'd kept up with the others on stage." Will laughed. Then he looked thoughtful.

"Have you ever considered joining a Glee Club?" Danni looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Like a show-choir?"

"Oh, yeah that could be fun." 'May as well give it a shot...'

She loved the delighted look on Will's face. She liked making people happy. "Um, Will... Do you think I'll fit in at McKinley?" He looked surprised by her question.

"I don't see why not." Her face beamed.

"Oh good." She sipped her tea quietly. Will bit his lip. If she joined Glee Club, she wouldn't 'fit in'... Sure she'd fit with the Glee kids, but... He shook these thoughts out of his head. She'd be fine.

He'd make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2: Blending In

"Everyone, this Danni Granger, she's a new student here at McKinley, and she also happens to be from London!" There were a few murmurs around her, and she blushed profusely. Will grinned at her. "Care to share your British culture with us?" Danni smirked.

"Certainly." She stood excitedly, and then nodded for the music to start. The moment it began she started to dance. She was determined that her rendition of Fergie's 'London Bridge' was going to rock. Hard.

As she moved around the choir room, a few of the other kids got up and started to dance with her. She noticed in particular an Asian guy who could certainly break it down on the floor, and a blonde girl who could potentially be a stripper. She mentally chuckled. She threw herself into her song, having to much fun to notice what anyone else looked like. Eh, she'd get to know them later.

When the music ended, she found herself surrounded by cheering teenagers. She grinned at Will, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright! That was great guys! We might have just found a potential number for Nationals." Everyone laughed, with the exception of a brunette girl in a reindeer sweater. She glared at the new comer, and Danni didn't like it.

"Got a problem?" She asked, making herself sound sweet and polite. The brunette just pouted and strode up to the front.

"Mr. Schue, I believe I have a good number. And," She stared at Danni, "It's British." Will rolled his eyes and stepped back. Danni took a seat and folded her arms skeptically. This should be interesting.

Rachel Berry blasted into 'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele, and Danni soon found herself edgeing forwards in her seat in awe. This girl was good. When Rachel finished, Danni made her face stone cold. She stood and locked her eyes with her, just inches from her face. The entire Glee Club looked like a mixture between anticipation, amusement, and horror that the new comer was about to start a fight. Will's jaw dropped open. This wasn't like Danni.

"You know what," Danni began, her voice in a snarl. Then her face melted into an enormous grin. "That was awesome." She laughed and Will looked utterly relieved. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you... Danni."

Danni turned around and locked eyes with some of the Glee Clubbers. She did a jokey little bow and said:

"I'm home."

. . . . . .

It was lunch time now, and Danni strolled down the corridors with her new friends. She stopped when they were surrounded by footballers holding slushies. She took one look at the others faces and gathered that this wasn't good.

One of the footballers, a stocky, white guy with dark hair, frowned at Danni. He turned to his friend, a stocky coloured guy, who smirked at her. He was clearly the one in charge.

"Y'know, I don't think I've seen you around here before. You in the Glee club?" She looked around at everyone's terrified faces, and she stepped forwards, standing in front of him. She grinned cockily.

"Back off, bozo."

"Oh, we got a smart ass girl, now?"

"You betcha." She replied. He turned to the footballers.

"Lay off the rest of the club, and aim for the new girl, yo!"

"Danni, what are you doing?" Artie cried. She looked back and chuckled.

"I got it covered."

She turned towards the ringleader, grinning. "Take your best shot."

They aimed, and the moment they threw the slushies, Danni ducked and booted the ringleader right where it hurt. He yelped and she stood, laughing.

"Come on, guys, let's go." The glee club strolled past the football team delightedly.

They had just made a very cool ally.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet

"_Don't go!" Danni clung to him, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't leave me!"_

_He was forcing back tears as well, choking as he un-peeled her arms from around his waist. He clutched her face gently._

"_I have to." _

"_No you don't! You can stay with me! I'll ask Mum and Dad, I'll save up to buy a house or something!"_

"_We're only Fourteen-"_

"_I don't care! I love you!" She blurted out. He looked at her in amazement._

"_Is... is that what you mouthed to me yesterday?" She nodded up and down, whimpering. _

"_I'm so sorry. I can't stay. I wish I could, but it's impossible." _

"_You promised me." She whispered accusingly. His face was downcast and hurt. He fought back tears, hugging her._

"_I'm sorry." She pushed him away._

"_No you're not!" She screamed. "You're not! You... You liar! JUST GO THEN!" _

"_Danni..."_

"_Go! Leave if that's what you want! Go back to your stupid little house that you hate so much. Go back to the stupid little hellhole that you call Ohio! I hate you! And I hope that I never see you ever again!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. He stared at the door, allowing a single tear to seep from his eye. He wiped it away and picked up his suitcase with a shaking hand. _

_It was time to say goodbye to London, England._

_. . . . . . _

Azimio and Dave Karofsky were sat in the guy's locker room getting ready for football. They were both furious about what Danni had done, but had no idea how to get pay back. Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson walked in, laughing and punching each other the way best friends do. They ignored the two bullies sat on the bench, and they didn't like it. They stood, and made it seem like they were walking past them to exit the locker room.

"Gay boys!" Karofsky called.

"Funny how you call everyone gay but you never seem to have a girlfriend, Karofsky!" Finn yelled back.

Immediately, Karofsky and Azimio swerved back around and glared at them.

"You listen to me," Dave growled, "You say one more word and we knock your lights out, you got that?"

"I'd like to see you try!" Finn challenged. They both squared up to each other, but Puck had to step back. He couldn't get into a fight or he'd risk being put in juvie again. To Dave's utter horror, Azimio stepped between them.

"Alright, Glee boy, we'll make you a bet." Finn narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of a bet?" At the sound of this, Puck rejoined Finn. Something wasn't right.

"We bet you fifty dollars each that we can get Karofsky a girl by the end of the week." Puck snorted in response.

"I don't see that happening." Karofsky glared at Puck. Finn smirked.

"There's no 'we' in this. Dave has to find a girl who will actually like him on his own." Puck chuckled at this, and Azimio looked thoughtful.

"Deal." Finn and Puck high fived as they left the locker room.

"What the hell, man!" Dave yelled.

"Relax. I got a plan, dude. You are gonna get that new Glee girl to fall in love with you."

"What? And how do you propose I do that?"

"It's easy." Azimio grinned. "You have to join Glee club."

. . . . . .

Danni was walking past the bleachers, watching the cheerleaders practicing. This was new to her. She tripped and looked down. Damn shoe laces. As she bent down to tie them, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her underneath the bleachers, pinning her against the beams. It was that football player again, only this time he didn't have the bozo with him.

"What do you want?" She spat in disgust. To her surprise, he just smiled kindly.

"I wanted to apologize." She raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"Apologize?"

"Yeah. I felt kinda bad for trying to slushie you with the guys."

"And the rest of the Glee club?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah... About that... I... I think I wanna join... but everyone thinks they're losers."

"They're not losers." She said calmly. "You've got the wrong idea." He looked down at the floor. She tilted her head slightly. He looked really scared. "Look," He looked up at the sound of the concern in her voice. "If anyone picks on you, I will personally kick their butt. Much like I did with your friend the bozo." She grinned. He laughed and then locked eyes with her.

"So, you really think they'll let me join?"

"Yeah, they should do." She smiled.

"Great! I'll see you later!" He began to head off.

"Oh, wait, wait!" She ran after him. "What's your name?" He grinned.

"It's Dave. Dave Karofsky." She held out her hand.

"Danni Granger." He shook her hand.

"Well, Danni... Do you think you could duet with me for Glee?" She looked really surprised.

"Um, yeah... yeah I guess so. What did you have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4: Duetting

"Karofsky? As in Dave Karofsky?" Will stared at Danni in disbelief from across the dinner table.

"Yes." She replied, her mouth full of grilled cheese. "He asked me to do a duet with him." Will ran a hand through his curly hair and leaned back in his seat. He couldn't quite believe it. Karofsky was a bully, he drove Kurt out and now he wanted to join the Glee Club?

"Danni, you're gonna have to be careful."

"Why?" She swallowed, frowning. "He's not that bad is he?" Will just sighed and raised his hands.

"Look, if he starts any trouble he is outta there. The boy isn't exactly well know for being nice to people." He saw the distressed look on Danni's face and decided it was best to keep quiet. They both munched on food in silence, before Danni spoke up again.

"I'm going to work with him. If the Glee guys hate him so much, then they'll have to get used to him being around. They're all nice people, why can't they just forgive him for whatever he'd done to them?"

"It's not as simple as that."

"Well, they can bloody try!" She snapped. He was a little taken aback by her response, and she relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Will, but he seems like a nice guy. Please get them to try and accept him?" Will smiled but only slightly.

"Alright."

. . . . . .

Dave walked into the choir room and met with Danni. She was tinkering at the piano.

"Hey!" She looked up and grinned.

"Hi." Dave sat down next to her.

"You ready?"

"I think so. I'm just trying to hit the right key, y'know?"

"Well, let's try it." She smiled at his enthusiasm. How could the Glee kids dislike him so much?

They began to sing together softly, their voices harmonising quietly. She liked the sound they made. It felt good. They finished, and he beamed delightedly.

"That was awesome." She nodded in agreement. They locked eyes for several seconds, then he leaned forwards and brought his lips to hers. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away gently. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She bit her lip and looked down at their feet.

"I just... I don't kiss someone unless I'm dating them." She replied. He lifted her head up and held her gaze.

"Fine. Would you like to go on a date?" She blushed.

"Um... Let's see how the duet goes first ok?" He nodded and they faced the piano again. Awkwardness set in.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Danni closed her eyes and exhaled in annoyance. Dave turned around to see his best friend stood clutching two slushies. He flung the first on at Danni. Who stayed perfectly still and let it hit her. She didn't care. Dave stood up furiously, but was coated in the stuff pretty quickly. They both looked at each other, dripping with blue and green ice, then at the thrower, who glared at Dave. "So, you in the Glee Club now, Karofsky? I'll bet it was your girlfriend's idea."

"I'm not his girlfriend." She replied, dryly. Azimio laughed.

"That's not what I just saw."

"Alright, that's it, Azimio! Locker room. Now." Dave snarled.

Danni watched in horror as the two left the room, but she remained paralyzed to the seat.

She was too afraid and confused to do anything.

. . . . . .

Dave and Azimio burst out laughing. Dave wiped his face with a towel and chuckled.

"Hey. sorry about the slushie, man, but I had to do it!"

"It's ok. Aw, man, did you see the look on her face?" Dave cracked into delighted guffaws again. They both doubled over, unable to contain themselves.

"And that kiss? She didn't pull away did she? She had to push YOU away. That means she wanted it! I think we got a hundred bucks coming our way."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Puck was just around the corner. He cursed under his breath. He didn't even know who they were talking about... Slushies though... It could only be a Glee member. But who would let Karofsky kiss them?


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Cream and Pipe Dreams

Kurt and Blaine were sat at the ice cream parlour, not far from McKinley High. Kurt glanced over at the school building in the distance and sighed. Blaine swallowed his mouthful of strawberry ice cream and studied his face.

"Are you all right?" Kurt didn't respond, his gaze firmly locked out of the window. "Kurt?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Blaine followed his gaze and smiled when his eyes rested on McKinley.

"You miss it, don't you?"

"Some of it. Not all." Suddenly Kurt put his head down. "It's Karofsky." He said in a hoarse whisper. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry."

Kurt didn't realise that Karofsky had spotted him too, and was trying to convince Danni that they didn't need to go to _this _ice cream parlour.

"Dave, what's the problem? I wanna go here. And besides, it's not even that busy." She grabbed his arm and marched him inside with her. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Karofsky with a _girl. _Then he remembered that Dave wasn't outed yet. Blaine had noticed this, too.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know. But it's not right to lead her on, whoever she is." Blaine turned to Kurt.

"We should talk to him." Kurt almost spat out his choco-shake.

"Are you insane?" Before he could say anything else, Blaine had pulled him to his feet.

"Come on."

"Blaine, no!" Blaine ignored Kurt's protests and dragged him over. They stopped at the table and Kurt tried to hide behind Blaine without making it look like he was hiding. Danni looked at them both.

"Can we help you?" She asked. Dave kept his eyes on Kurt, who refused to even glance at him.

"Yes, actually. We'd like to have a word with Dave, if that's ok?" She looked at Dave who was still staring at Kurt. She narrowed her eyes and then turned to Blaine.

"Oh, you're friends of his?" She stuck out her hand. "I am, too. Danni Granger." Blaine shook her hand.

"Blaine Anderson. Mind if we borrow him for a second?"

"No, go ahead." Dave remained rooted to his seat. "Dave, go talk to them will you?" She sighed. He blinked.

"Yeah. Be right back, Danni." She watched him leave with Blaine. Kurt stayed where he was. She smiled at him.

"Any friend of Dave's is my friend." She grinned. "What's your name?" He remained solemn faced, he seemed... worried.

"I'm Kurt." He said quietly.

"Danni." He forced a smile.

"I heard." He watched Blaine and Dave. Blaine was making a lot of hand gestures, and Dave was looking nervous, rubbing the back of his head every few seconds and glancing around constantly. Danni watched them too. This was confusing. "So, are... are you Dave's girlfriend?" She looked at Kurt and blushed a little.

"I, ah, I don't know yet." She laughed nervously. "We're just friends for now." Kurt nodded as the two returned. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's arm.

"It was nice to meet you, Danni."

"Yeah. You too, Kurt!" She called after them. She turned to Dave. "That was nice." He didn't reply. He was stirring his sugared dessert slowly. His eyes were cloudy. He wasn't in the same room, clearly. She clicked her fingers. "Hello? Earth to Dave? Are you ok?" He looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, couldn't be better."

"Hello you two." They looked up, and both their faces dropped, though neither saw that of the other.

"Hi, Puck." Danni said, little emotion in her voice.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Dave snapped.

"I was just passing and I saw you both. Mind if I join you?" Danni couldn't believe her ears.

"Actually, we were just discussing a duet we're doing for Glee." She lied through gritted teeth. Dave frowned at her. He didn't get her sometimes. Puck looked surprised.

"Dave? Glee? This is a joke, right?"

"No." Dave growled. He gave his best threatening glance to Puck, who smirked.

"Oh, so _you're _the girl that Azimio slushied? I heard him talking about it with... a friend." All colour seemed to drain from Dave's face. "Are you two dating?"

"Not yet." Danni muttered. "Can you go now?" Puck laughed.

"Fine, whatever. See you later, Karofsky." They watched in disgust as he walked away.

"What's your problem with him, then?" Dave asked. She locked eyes with him.

"I could ask you the same." They stared at each other for a while, then continued to eat in silence.

. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6: Quakes

_Danni pelted around the corner. She was trying to escape her parents for a few measly minutes. She crashed into someone at full speed, and they both tumbled over. She groaned and rubbed her head._

_"Gah. Sorry." She mumbled, without opening her eyes to see who she'd run into._

"_Erm, that's ok... but can you get off me?" She opened her eyes and saw a boy about her age underneath her. She blushed and pushed herself off him.  
>"O-Oh..." She stammered. "Sorry." <em>

_He stood up and helped her off the floor._

"_I'm Noah." He introduced himself. She smiled. _

"_I'm Danni. You have a funny accent." He raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm not from around here. I'm on vacation." She bit her lip in embarrassment._

"_Sorry." _

"_Why do you keep apologizing?" He tilted his head. _

"_I... I don't know."_

"_Oh. Right." They stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments. She avoided looking into his eyes, too embarrassed._

"_Danni! There you are!" She looked back to see her parents along with another woman. "This is Mrs. Puckerman. I see you've already met Noah." She looked at him, who grinned._

_She couldn't help but grin back._

. . . . . .

Puck was sat with Lauren, discussing wrestling, being badass and famous people getting more famous because of sex tapes. They were having a pretty good time. Well, Lauren was having a good time. Puck's mind was on other things.

'Why would Danni get into someone like Karofsky?' He thought. 'She can do better-'

"What's wrong with you, Puckerman?" Lauren's hash voice brought him crashing back down to earth. "You haven't said anything for the last ten minutes, and all I've been talking about is sex." He shifted his eyes over her plump face, framed with thick-rimmed glasses. The stern look on her face made him break into a cold sweat quite easily.

But he still loved her.

So why was he thinking about Danni so much?

"I'm just tired." He lied. The look on her face said she didn't believe him. "And... I'm planning a song for Glee." He said quickly.

She nodded.

"Care to share?" Oh crap.

"Er, it's a surprise."

"If it's anything like 'Fat Bottomed Girls' I'm not sure if I'll like it."

"No... It's something..." His mind flickered back to Danni. "...different."

. . . . . .

"I want you to go out with me."

Danni sighed. He'd been asking her all week.

"Dave. I'm only just becoming friends with you. Wait. Ok?" He grabbed her arm as she turned away.

"No." She looked back.

"Why are you so desperate for us to start dating?" He froze. He hadn't expected that question. The phrase 'actions speak louder than words' entered his mind. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could react. Instead of pushing him away, she found herself kissing him back. It wasn't like anyone else was beating down her door.

But at the same time... Something didn't feel right.

She shivered when he brushed her hair out of her face and locked eyes with her.

"Will you go out with me now?" She felt her stomach tighten into knots.

"I... Y-Yes."

. . . . . .

Danni stood in front of the Glee members nervously. No one with the exception of Will and Puck knew that Dave was her duet partner. All eyes were on her. She swallowed.

"I am going to perform a duet... With Dave."

There were horrified gasps as Dave walked in. He glared at a few of them, but remained silent.

"Oh HELL to the no!" Mercedes yelled. Danni turned bright red.

"Now, guys, the whole point of Glee Club is to give people a chance to shine when other people won't let them. We need to give Dave a chance."

"Yeah, guys." Puck quipped smugly. It was only Danni and Dave who heard the mocking tone in his voice, and they exchanged confused glances. Everyone's eyes fell on Puck.

"Are you crazy Noah?" Rachel burst. "Have you already forgotten what he did to Kurt?" Danni felt sick when she heard this.

"Wh-What did you do to Kurt?" She turned to Dave in horror. Suddenly everything was silent. No one removed their eyes from the scene in front of them. "He's the guy from the ice cream place, right?" Dave kept his eyes on hers, he made them look as pleading as possible. "Dave?"

"He threatened to kill him." Finn said. Danni shifted her eyes to Finn.

"Are you trying to tell me my boyfriend is the kinda guy who makes death threats?"

"Your boyfriend?" Finn and Puck exclaimed at the same time. The rest of the Glee club couldn't contain their amazement, babbling immediately. Danni took a step back.

"I... I have to go." She croaked hoarsely. She'd expected a bad reaction, but not _this _bad.

She sped out of the room, and Will went after her, swiftly followed by Dave. She was slumped against some lockers, her head in her hands. Will crouched by her, and she ignored him. He looked at Dave and nodded. Dave sighed and crouched down too.

"Danni?" He whispered.

"What?" Her voice was muffled, but they could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Not telling me that you wanted to kill someone? Is that what you and that... That Blaine guy were talking about?" She glared at him accusingly.

Will frowned when he heard this. If there'd been some sort of confrontation, she should have told him about it.

Dave took her hand gently.

"Yeah." He lied. But he was a very convincing liar. "But I didn't mean it when I said it." Will didn't believe this for one second, but he said nothing. He wasn't going to make things worse than they already were.

. . . . . .

"Here." Finn snapped. He and Puck confronted Azimio. He took the money gleefully.

"I'd say thanks, but I think it's that Danni girl I need to be thanking." He chortled. Puck resisted the urge to punch him square in the face. Finn shook his head. He and Puck walked away.

"I can't believe she agreed to go out with him." Finn frowned. Puck just nodded. He was frustrated. "What's up with you, man? You've been really quiet." Finn studied his best friend's face. Puck ignored him and just walked away. Finn watched after him, confused. Sure, it was frustrating that they lost the bet, but he didn't need to be like this.

Finn concluded that something else must be going on.


	7. Chapter 7: Honesty and Hidden Agendas

. . . . . .

Dave laid in his bed. He felt bad that he was only with Danni just so he could get his cut of the money. But that wasn't the only problem.

He wanted to be attracted to Danni. He really, really did. But he just... wasn't.

What Blaine had said had hit a chord with him as well.

"You need to accept that this isn't who you are." He had said. "You're gay, Karofsky." Dave was thankful that he had lowered his voice on that part, but he knew that if Danni hadn't been there he would have punched him. That didn't change the fact that he was righ- NO. He cringed. He wasn't going to admit it. Never. Never ever ever EVER.

He decided that there was only one thing he needed to do.

He needed to seduce Danni.

. . . . . .

She scribbled a few notes on the paper in front of her as Mr. Schue babbled on in Spanish. She felt something hit the back of her head and turned around crossly.

"Stop it." She hissed. Puck grinned. Lauren thumped him. Danni nodded to Lauren, and then turned back around. He was an idiot.

A few moments later, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Unknown number.

**Auditorium. Tonight. 7pm.**

She knew who the text was from. She wasn't stupid.

**Get lost, Puckerman.**

_Buzzz._

**Who said this was Puckerman?**

This made her feel slightly sick. If it wasn't Puck... who was it?

. . . . . .

Dave hugged her as they stood outside his front door. He'd invited her back to his after school. His Dad was out. It was time. He placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Come on." He opened the door and she followed him in. She looked at a clock on the wall. It was 5pm. Two hours to go. She felt nervous. Dave brought her back to reality when he held her in his arms again. He put his mouth to her ear.

"I really love you." He whispered.

"You... love me?" She replied, shocked.

"Mmmhmm."

"How can you love me? We've only been together a week." She whispered back.  
>"Love at first sight." He nibbled her ear and she squeaked. This made him chuckle.<p>

"What are you doing?" She sounded nervous. Hmm. This might be more difficult than he'd anticipated.

"Relax." He heard his own voice. He didn't sound very relaxed, but she seemed to buy it. She kissed him, but he didn't realise it was just so he'd leave her ear alone.

He started kissing her neck.

Nothing.

He ran his fingers down her spine and she moaned.

Nothing.

Even when he bit her lip and she automatically whined.

Nothing.

Absolutely Nothing.

"S-Stop!" She cried. He did and he moved away.

"What's wrong?"

"You can stop pretending now, Dave." He felt like he was about to explode. She couldn't possibly know, could she?

"What?"

"You don't have to pretend any more. I'm not stupid. Just be honest with me." She knew. She definitely knew. This was it. He was screwed.

"Danni, I really want to feel attracted to you but-"

"It's ok. I get it. We're both in the same boat." He almost choked.

"We are?"

"Yes. We're not attracted to each other. We're more like mates."

"So you... you understand?"

"Yes. I understand that it's hard being a virgin, Dave." Oh dear lord. "But you don't have to feel like you HAVE to do anything." Well, she'd got one thing right.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Danni."

"Don't be. It's ok." She kissed him one last time.

"I do care about you, Dave. But we should just be friends."

. . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8: Facing the Past

7pm. Oh lord. This was it. She was actually shaking. For some reason, the school was still open. She assumed that this was because of the janitors. She peered at text message again.

**Auditorium. Tonight. 7pm.**

Her stomach felt like it was churning.

"You've been a lot brasher and louder lately." She turned around quickly.

"I'm trying to fit in."

"You don't have to do that. You should just be happy being you."

"It works for me ok? Why don't you just tell me why you dragged me here?"

Finn sighed.

"There's something wrong with Puck. And I think you have something to do with it." She glared at him.

"I don't even talk to Puck."

"Well, you know, ever since you showed up, he's been, how can I put this? Not Puck. He's seems off all the time." Finn looked around and lowered his voice. "We were in sex ed the other day and he wasn't even in the same room as everyone else. His head was in the clouds and that's not normally how he reacts in in sex ed." She scowled, but couldn't think of anything to say. "Plus in your text you automatically assumed I was Puck." She looked at the floor and groaned.

"I suppose I should tell you what's going on, huh?" Finn sat down and signalled for her to do the same. She sat down and drew her knees up to her chest. The moment she spoke Finn noticed she was a lot quieter. "It's a long story."

"Oh, really? Because I kinda have to get home to watch a ball game with Burt and-" He noticed the look on her face and smiled. "Go on."

"Well..."

. . . . . .

"_You're from Ohio?" Danni asked excitedly. She'd never met an American before. "What's it like over there?"_

"_It kinda sucks." He didn't even hesitate. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I hate Ohio. I hate my house, I hate my school and I can't wait to get outta there for good."_

_Danni showed a look of utter amazement._

"_I've never met anyone who hates where they live so much."_

"_Try living in Lima."_

"_Well," Danni's Dad's big booming voice penetrated the air around them. "You two are getting on like a house on fire!" He slammed a hand on Puck's back, who jolted and then tried to keep from screaming in pain. Danni covered her mouth with her hand to avoid showing the enormous grin on her face. Her Dad turned to her. "So you've made friend at last, eh? EH?" The last 'EH?' was yelled at the top of his lungs in broad cockney. She blushed a bright red when Puck glanced at her in confusion. Her Dad stomped away and Danni shuffled in embarrassment. _

"_Don't mind my Dad... He doesn't think before he talks." _

"_Yeah, and he packs a punch as well." Puck replied, rubbing his back as far as he could. He was pretty sure that soon there would be a purple bruise in the shape of a hand print. "What was that about you finally having a friend?" Danni burned a bright red._

"_Well... I... No one likes me over here. I'm normally really shy and well... A loser." Puck laughed._

"_Ok, anyone who calls people a loser, IS a loser. Right? And you don't seem shy...?"_

"_No... But you're nice and I... kinda like you."_

_. . . . . . _

"And it just escalated from there. Two weeks later he left. I was just some little thing to be messed with until he went back. And after seeing him and how he is with girls... I don't doubt that he never loved me." Finn watched her face. She looked utterly distraught.

"He loves Lauren."  
>"Does he? There's a surprise." She spat. Finn was shocked at the disgust in her voice.<p>

"Danni... You need to tell him how you're feeling." She shot her head up.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not kidding. And if you can't tell him... Sing it." She lowered her eyes and then flicked them up again.

"Fine."

. . . . . .

Puck watched them leave the auditorium. He'd seen the texts on Finn's phone. Finn could be really dumb, and leaving his phone in the guys locker room wasn't one of his brightest moments. He'd been surprised when he'd seen the texts to Danni. He had no idea that Finn had her number. More importantly, why did he want to see her? And now he knew why. He felt confused. She hated him. And she thought he'd never loved her. This was it. He was going to sing a song in Glee, make it look like it was for Lauren, and then afterwards confess it was for Danni. Yeah. That was what he'd do.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the internet. He opened google and typed in two words.

**Marvin Gaye**

. . . . . .


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

Kurt walked slowly down the corridors of McKinley High. A night of neglect, they called it. It was odd how the title of a show could bear many similarities to how he was feeling.

"Kurt?" He turned around and saw Blaine stood there. Suddenly all those feelings melted away.

"Oh, hi." He sighed.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

"I'm... I'm fine." Blaine knew his boyfriend better than that.

"No, you're not. You wanna be back here, don't you?" Kurt smiled a very tiny smile.

"Yeah. I guess."

"What are you two doing here?" They both spun around and were face to face with Karofsky. He glared at them in disgust. "Sprinkling some fairy dust along the corridors?"

"Funny. I can see a fair amount of fairy dust falling off you, David." Blaine proclaimed boldly.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked.

"Watch it, gay boy!" Karofsky was just about to smack them when Santana stormed around the corner.

Danni watched from a safe distance. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It made her feel sick. So Dave was a homophobe. Thank God she was out of THAT relationship. If you could even call it a relationship. Dave marched towards where she was and she stepped back fearfully. He didn't even see her. She followed him quietly until he stopped.

"You planning on tailing me all night, Danni?" She froze. She didn't dare to even breathe. "You can come out, you know." She stepped out of the shadows and felt herself trembling.

"Dave... I..."

"So now you know, huh?" She choked.

"You mean... you mean that you're...?" His eyes widened. So she DIDN'T know?

"Wha- I..." A hand flew up to her mouth.

"So that's why you weren't..."

"Please don't tell anyone." He pleaded. She shook her head.

"I... I won't."

He gave a weak looking smile and then walked away. She turned around and headed for the bathroom. She was in shock, and was a little confused.

She wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone, who held her up so she didn't fall over. She looked up and her stomach flipped for a moment.

"Geez, you need to watch where you're going."

"Whatever, Puckerman." She tried her best to sound annoyed.

"What is your problem?" He snapped. He found himself glaring at the still small girl in his grasp. He just wanted her to admit that she still loved him. He knew she did. He could tell. The moment she'd looked at him when she hit him, he knew. There was a moment of genuine excitement there. He'd even felt it. But he was still angry that she was hiding her feelings. "I don't get it!"

"I don't get YOU!" She screamed. He pulled her into a nearby janitors closet.

"Pipe down! Everyone can hear you!"

"I don't care!"

"What happened to you?" His voice dropped to a low tone, and she was shocked at how furious he sounded. "You're not the person I remember."

"Neither are you. You... You disgust me, Puck. You're just a player who uses girls for sex." She hissed.

"Oh and I did that to you?" She tried to think of a response but she knew he was right. "Didn't think so." He stared into her big green eyes, which were wracked with distress, but at the same time, something was shining behind it all. "Why can't you admit that you still care about me?"

"Because I don't." Her response was instantaneous. He drew back from her.

"Alright. But I will get it out of you one day."

"Pfft." She scoffed. He smirked and then leaned to her height so their eyes were level with each other.

"Just watch me." He whispered, then turned and walked out of the janitors closet.

. . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10: Peace, At Last

Will kept his eyes on the road as he drove home, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her. She rested her chin on the palm of her right hand and her elbow rested on the top of the door. She looked a little lost, forlorn even. It reminded him of when he'd drover her back from the airport just under a month ago.

"Danni?"

"Hmm?" She responded with a sad sigh. He furrowed his brow.

"Are you alright?" She didn't even move. He sighed. "I'm here to help you."

"I... I know."

"So what's going on?" There was a very long pause until she finally managed to utter a single syllable.

"Puck." Will was a little surprised by this. They didn't even talk to each other. 

"I... thought you were with Dave?"

"No... Broke up about a week ago." This was getting more awkward by the second. He hesitated to ask the next question, but it had to be done.

"Has Puck... Have you...?"

"No." She didn't hesitate. That was good.

"Then what's he done?" There was another long pause as he pulled into the driveway. He stopped and watched her face. She appeared to be going through so many emotions at the same time.

"He's done... nothing." She whispered. Will concluded that she was talking to herself now. "Absolutely... nothing." Suddenly a tiny smile brightened her face. She looked up at him. "There's something I should explain."

. . . . . .

Finn cornered Puck in the guy's locker room. Noah Puckerman eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked. Finn frowned.

"You need talk to someone, dude." Puck blinked.

"About what?" He asked, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Danni." Puck actually spat the water out of his mouth. He knew that Finn knew everything, he just didn't expect to be confronted about it. Then he realised that Finn didn't know that he knew that Finn knew about everything.

"Why would I want to talk about her?"

"Judging from your reaction, you know more than you're letting on."

"You're right. And anyway you would know, wouldn't you? Especially having your little rendevouz with her in the auditorium." Finn scowled.

"Dude, I was looking out for you-"

"Yeah, well when she was slating me you didn't think to stick up for me, did you?" Finn raised an eyebrow and Puck sighed. "I know, I know. I'm not exactly perfect, but geez, you don't even know the whole story! Did she tell you that she asked me to stay with her? Stay with her? It was freakin' impossible! We were fourteen. She lived in freakin' London! I couldn;t do what she asked and so she decided that I didn't love her. WELL WHAT DID SHE FREAKIN' KNOW?" Puck stood up and vented his anger on a football in the corner, kicking it time and time again into the wall. Finn watched and then when his best friend had calmed down, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you could get it out, man." Puck grunted angrily. He shrugged his friends hand off his shoulder and leaned against the wall.

"Can you go?"

"Dude-"

"Please." He snarled. Finn sighed and retreated. The moment Finn walked out, Puck allowed a couple of tears to fall from his eyes, then wiped them away. He wasn't going to let anymore out. That would be less than badass. He wasn't sad, just angry. Very, very angry. But he was going to put all of that anger into his performance in Glee.

He was going to show her, once and for all.

. . . . . .

Danni felt nerves encasing her as she sat in Glee. She was going to apologize to Puck. In song. But she was too scared to do it alone, so she'd asked Finn to play drums for her. Not that she needed much drums in this song. She glanced over at Puck. He was the picture of fury. She wondered what could have made him so mad. Then cringed when it occurred to her that it just might be because of her. He spotted her looking and smirked. She looked away quickly. Will Schuester walked in and clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Before we get down to this week's assignment, two of our members have prepared some songs to express how they've been feeling recently. Puck, do you want to go first?" Danni's stomach churned when he stood up and smirked.

"I'm not even going to explain what this song is about. You should figure it out pretty quickly."

_I want you the right way_

_I want you_

_But I want you to want me too_

_Want you to want me, baby_

_Just like I want you_

_I give you all the love_

_I want in return, sweet darlin'_

_But half a love is all I feel_

_It's too bad, it's too sad_

_You don't want me now_

_But I'm gonna change your mind_

_Someway, somehow, oh baby_

_I want you the right way_

_I want you_

_But I want you to want me too_

_Want you to want me, baby_

_Just like I want you_

_This one way love is just fantasy, oh sugar_

_To share is precious, pure and fair_

_Don't play with something you should cherish for life, oh baby_

_Don't you wanna care_

_Aint it lonely out there_

_I want you the right way_

_I want you_

_But I want you to want me too_

_Want you to want me, baby_

_Just like I want you_

_I want you the right way_

_I want you_

_But I want you to want me too_

_Want you to want me, baby_

_Just like I want you  
><em>

When Puck finished, he knew that the only people who would understand what was going on would be him, Finn and Danni. He could tell by the look on her face. But he ignored her and grinned at Lauren, who clearly thought it was for her.

"That was good, Puckerman." Lauren remarked, this was followed by woops and wolf whistles from the rest of the club. Danni shifted uncomfortably. Will laughed.

"That was awesome! Now, let;s go to Miss Danni Granger." He grinned at her, knowing that what she was about to do wasn't going to be easy. He nodded and she stood, her hands shaking. Finn sat on the drums and the music began. Danni locked eyes with Puck and then lowered them to the floor and closed them.

_What have I got to do to make you love me? _

_What have I got to do to make you care? _

_What do I do when lightning strikes me? _

_And I wake to find that you're not there? _

_What do I got to go to make you want me? _

_What do I got to do to be heard? _

_What do I say when it's all over? _

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word. _

_It's sad, so sad _

_It's a sad, sad situation. _

_And it's getting more and more absurd. _

_It's sad, so sad _

_Why can't we talk it over? _

_Oh it seems to me _

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word. _

_What do I got to do to make you want me? _

_What do I got to do to be heard? _

_What do I say when it's all over? _

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word. _

_It's sad, so sad _

_It's a sad, sad situation. _

_And it's getting more and more absurd. _

_It's sad, so sad _

_Why can't we talk it over? _

_Oh it seems to me _

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
><em>

She finished to find that tears were streaming down her face. She choked and sat down shakily. She didn't meet eyes with anyone, too scared to do or say anything. Will smiled gently and then began to talk to the club about this weeks assignment, but Danni didn't a hear a word of what he was saying. Puck didn't either. He was reeling from her performance. She was sorry? The first few lines stuck in his head.

_What have I got to do to make you love me? _

_What have I got to do to make you care?_

Did she love him or not? Puck wasn't normally confused. As everyone filed out of the choir room, he turned to Lauren.

"I'll catch you in the library, ok? I need to talk to Mr. Schue." Thankfully she seemed to buy this. Danni was sat talking to Finn. Finn spotted Puck signalling him to leave and he nodded. He made an excuse to Danni, who nodded, she was about to stand up when Puck sat next to her. She looked at him with red eyes, and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, Noah." She managed to whisper. He smiled back.

"I'm sorry, too." They sat in silence for a few moments. It was awkward... Too awkward. Then Danni plucked up the courage to speak first.

"So... you kinda want me, huh?" This made him chuckle a bit.

"Yeah. A little."

"Just like old times." She murmured.

"Danni... I never stopped loving you, y'know." She looked into his eyes.

"Really?" He nodded. She hesitated for a moment. He watched her with baited breath.

"Noah... I... I still love you." She sighed. "But I let my anger get in the way of that." He threw his head back and roared with laughter. She blinked in amazement.

"Why... Are you laughing?"

"I told you I'd get you to admit that you cared about me." She started to giggle herself when she heard this.

"Puck, what about Lauren?" He looked thoughtful.

"I have to be honest, I love her, Danni." She looked at the floor.

"Right."

"That doesn't change anything... Danielle." Danielle. She hadn't been called that in a long time. It made her feel all tingly inside.

"Hey, can you erm, do something for me?"

"Sure. What?"

"Kiss me." He grinned, then leaned forwards.

Foreheads... Noses... Lips...

And this time there was no one to stop them.

"I love you, Noah." She murmured.

"Love you too, Babe."

. . . . . .

**Hope you all like it :) Reviews please :D x  
><strong>


End file.
